Snow ski areas provide their customers with "ski area trail maps." These guide maps portray an overview of the ski area in drawing form. The maps normally depict the mountain or mountains comprising the ski area in outline form. Upon this outline is displayed various information. For example, the ski runs, or paths, which the skier may take are illustrated on the mountain outline. The ski lifts are also shown on the map. Other information, such as the level of difficulty of each run and the elevation at various points, is given. Further, information is given as to the various services, such as food, restrooms, warming huts and the like, and the location of the same at the ski area. A skier who is unfamiliar with a ski area relies heavily upon the information contained on these ski area trail maps. This information allows the skier to guide him or herself through the various runs to the base of the mountain and to the various lift and services. More importantly, the maps aid in providing skiers with information regarding the difficulty of the various runs, enabling the skier to chose runs which are within the level of their skiing ability, thus protecting them from injury.
The ski areas normally provide the trail maps in two forms. In one form, the maps are enlarged and stationed as "signs" at various locations around the ski area. These signs may be several feet wide and several feet tall. While these maps are large and easy to read, they have the disadvantage that in order to use them, they must first be located. Often a skier must ski out of a desired path in order to locate such a map. Further, because of the distance between the map signs, it is often the case that a skier becomes lost or otherwise misguided, and is in need of direction, before another map sign may be located.
Therefore, ski areas also offer ski area trail maps in individual sheet form to each skier. The maps are normally condensed into a size of about 16-20 inches in width by 10-20 inches in height (40-50 cm). The sheets typically have the ski area map on one side, along with advertisements or other information, and often have photos and various other information on the other side. The maps are prefolded so that they may be condensed to a size of about 4 inches (10 cm) by 4 inches (10 cm). In this form, the maps are easily transported by an individual skier in a pocket.
The individual maps are advantageous as they allow an individual skier to use them at any time and at any location. This permits, for example, the skier to plot out runs while riding the ski lift, or to stop at any location while skiing, in order to ascertain current location and/or plot a new course. However, these smaller folded maps also have certain disadvantages. Thus, in order to access and view the map, the map must normally be retrieved from a pocket by the skier and then unfolded for use. The map must then be refolded for storage. Often times, this process occurs while the user is riding a ski lift. To examine the map, the skier may have to stow his or her poles, and then remove one or more gloves in order to access the map from a pocket. This process often leads to a pole, glove, or other item being dropped by the skier from the lift into the snow below. Even if stopped on a run, a skier typically must remove one or more gloves and set poles down to access the map. Once accessed, the map, because it is made of paper, is often difficult to hold onto, especially when it is windy. The map may also quickly become water stained when unfolded and exposed to snow or sleet.